


Cast Away

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: ETNuary [7]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: ETNuary, Gen, Left Behind - Freeform, Sadness, retrospection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Teala doesn't take kindly to her pre-death experience. At all.
Series: ETNuary [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588006
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Cast Away

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Late Teala Day!! I survived the Dentist's!
> 
> Cw: For graphic stuff.

I don’t want to move.

My neck hurts too much…

I can’t breathe without inhaling that awful gas.

I feel like that creep in orange covered all my make-up with gunk, and now I look the mess I am.

Colleen wanted to kill me.

Nikita wanted to kill me.

Even _Joey_ wanted me to go away.

Well, now I’m dead.

Are y’all happy?

Death can’t even be bothered to come and find me.

-

The green mist still swirls, choking out whatever hope I’ve got left.

It’s not fair.

What’d I do to deserve being stuck here alone?

I thought I was pretty useful…

Even if I wasn’t, you could’ve at least stabbed me in the _front._

Man…at least Ro cared.

And MatPat.

Maybe Safiya?

I don’t even know.

Those are the only ones who believe in me and are still alive.

It’s not… _fair!_

I cough out empty air, angry, and tired, and upset-

Guess I’ll just lie here for the rest of my life.

Death.

Whatever.

It doesn’t even matter anymore.

-

Footsteps.

I’m probably hallucinating them.

I close my eyes, and try to forget.

There’s no hope, remember?

Don’t think too hard about it.

It’s not real.

Is what I want to believe.

But.

The sound of swishing above me is too loud to ignore.

Tiny arms try to lift me up.

-Oh my God, _how-!?_

I struggle to keep my feet on the ground!

“Who’s there!?”

“Death and their amazing sidekick”.

The guy who helps to steady me looks like one of the YouTubers who went missing two years ago-

“Timothy ‘Mob Boss’ Delaghetto!”

“That’s a cartoon villain”.

“What? Man, no, that’s an iconic, diabolical-“

“Tim-“

I sort my scattered thoughts in order.

“Tim, as in, the vanished YouTuber-?”

“Pleased to make your acquaintance“.

“And you-“

“Are here for your soul.

Yes”.

“What took you so long!?”

“Oop-“

“I-ran into complications-“

“How can Death run into complications!?”

“Long-story-“ they huff.

“We’ll tell you later, we promise-“

“Tim”.

“What-“

“Coffin”.

“Aw, man-!”

“What!?”

“No time, we’ll have to take her with us”.

“What!!?”

“Can’t I just, like…hide out in the Underworld…”

“No”.

“What are you two talking about!?”

I twist my head around despite the throbbing pain in my neck, trying to see them clearer-

“Who’s in a coffin!!?”

Tim sighs, resigned.

“Justine…”

Say wha-

Death sighs.

“You’re going to get in trouble for this”.

Tim: “I know-!!”

He groans.

I blink, my brain processing what they just said.

“Uh…why is Justine in a coffin!?”

She’d gone missing too, back then…

“Because I put her there”.

**Author's Note:**

> 456 Vs. 430 Words.


End file.
